Flight of Fancy Magic/Quotes
:(Prestonovich’s House; dawn) :(Jessie wakes up yawning and stretching then walks out of her bedroom and sees Greg still asleep in his bed; Jessie picks up his bone-shaped alarm and knocks him on the head with it, waking him up) :Greg: Ow! Hey! What was that? :Jessie: That was your alarm “clunk”. :Greg: This is clearly a wake-up call reminding me of our Friday field trip in Holland. :Jessie: Oh, it’s more than that. It’s also a little family reunion. :Greg: Oh, right, your mom’s twin cousin Betty Star has a job there in the ACES. :Jessie: Yeah, you’re gonna love Betty. She and my mom had some great times back in their youth. :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny appear) :Sunny: Not only that, she was also a great fairy godchild too. :Greg and Jessie: Huh? :Greg: She had a fairy just like us? We must really be running in the family. :Jessie: Who was her godparent? :Astronov: Cosmo’s older brother, Schnozmo. :Neptunia: He used to be a con man until one day he finally came to his senses and decided to be something else. (short pause) Wait, something else? Like, a ham and cheese omelet or something? :Jessie and Greg: (drowsy tone) Mmmm… :Greg: You had me at my Mom’s breakfast for tomorrow-which I plan on eating past 10:30. :Jessie: Why that time? (looks at his closet and sees a collection of pranks) Wait. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. :Astronov: Anyway, Schnozmo was assigned to be Betty’s fairy godparent due to her parents constantly making her clean up the entire house and her being unable to have one relaxing day. :Sunny: She was a great kid. Not to mention she even had a “special feeling” with your father and Timmy. :Jessie: You know, putting the pieces together, wasn’t Betty also a member of our dad and Mr. Turner’s fairy team? What was that name again? :Greg: The Wishing Ten? :Jessie: Yeah, that’s it! Dad and Mr. Turner were the co-leaders. Along with their team was mom-in-law Chloe, Mrs. Patel, Miss Tang, Mr. Buxaplenty, Betty, and two other former godchildren, Molly and Dwight and Charlie’s aunt, Sally. :Greg: And you guys along with the other fairies were their weapons. :Neptunia: Facing off our most dangerous foes in the past. :Astronov: Well, enough chat for now. You two better make it to school before you miss the bus. :(Jessie and Greg nod their heads) ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :(kids in their seats, fairies in disguise, Chester and Veronica walk in) :Chester: Hello, class. Since Mr. Crocker won't be joining you guys on this Friday Field Trip, Mrs. McBadbat and I will be your substitute teachers for the trip. :Veronica: We are also going to be your leaders when flying against the other teams. :Tommy: (to Tammy) Shouldn't there be an age restriction for this type of thing? :Tammy: Not anymore, after our last president made it legal for children our age to fly hand held planes. :Tommy: Well, in that case, I'm up for this trip! :Veronica: Now, we must warn you kids, (pulls up a slide show on the screen) you should be prepared if you want to participate in flying, most notably, bring a parachute. :(the kids raise their backpacks claiming they have one) :Chester: One step ahead, huh? I like that. :Veronica: A couple more things before we go. The head and boss of the ACES, the Baron will have both eyes and ears if there's any trouble. Fortunately, his mechanic and my twin cousin Betty has delivered us passes so none of us will be kicked out. :(bus arrives) :Chester: Well, there's the ride. So, everyone stay in a nice orderly line so that... :(the kids ran out with excitement) :Chester: Saw that coming. :Veronica: Reminds me of us when we were young. ---- :(Holland; the bus makes a complete stop; Chester, Veronica and the kids wearing pilot attire walk out and take a look at the ACES hotel and head inside the front door lobby) :Chester: Everyone, take a look around and meet us back here for the next ten minutes. :(everyone split up; the kids with fairies joined together) :(the fairies poof into their normal form while also wearing pilot attire) :Marty: This is so cool! I can't wait to fly a plane! :Jessie: I want in as well, so that I can meet my cousin. :Cosmo: Well, if you guys want to succeed, you should also figure out who we're flying against. :Greg: So, they keep the flight roster a secret? :Astronov: That's right. In years past (flashback) competitors will go out at night and sabotage each others planes in preparations for the next day's dogfight. :(flashback over) :Otto: I see, they keep it a secret and no one knows who to mess with. :Blonda: (in unison) That's right. :Juandissimo: (in unison) Correcto. :Anne: Now, the roster is kept secret from us and the other pilots, but not from the event staff. :Amanda: Well, do we have a mole on the inside? :Tony: (as he and Cosmo look through their backs) I thought I got rid of that ugly thing. :Alice: No, Daddy, mole as in a person with intel. :Tony: Right. :Tammy: There's got to be someone around here who can help us. :Wanda: Look, there's Chad. Maybe he can help. :Jessie: Yeah, let's go talk to him. :(the fairies poof away as the kids walk to Chad) :Chad: Oh, hey kids. :Mitzie: Sure is nice to see you here. Never pegged a businessman as a fly boy. :Chad: Actually, I work double conferences during my job. I'm the color commentator during the dogfights. :Greg: Cool. Say, uh... I don't suppose you know the location of a copy of the ACES flight lineup? :Chad: Sorry, but if I tell you, the Baron will be all over my heinie. :(kids look down depressed) :Chad: (looks around and bend down to the kids) Unless I give the information to your phones. :(Chad texts the info down; the message was sent to Tommy's phone) :Tommy: Hey, I got the info. :All: Shhhh. :Chester: (voice) Alright kids, (onscreen) time to take our seats. :Tammy: Well, we better get going. Later, Chad. :Chad: Have fun taking the other kids down 300 ft through the air. :Veronica: (as the kids take their seats) Here comes the Baron. :(footsteps heard; the Baron arrives and gives an announcement) :Baron: Welcome, welcome one and all to yet another year of the ACES conception! We've got teams here from across the globe: Canada, Belgium, Ecuador, Iceland, Korea and many, many more! :(everyone applaud) :Baron: Now, we all know that in years past, some teams have engaged in a little late night sabotage. :Male #1: Like when Team Italy used scissors on Ecuador's parachutes. :(laughter) :Female #1: Or the time when Team Prague switched Korea's fuel with soda and chicken fat. :(laughter) :Male #2: Or when Spain put kitty litter in Team Iceland's coffee machine. :(laughter) :Baron: Yes, yes, that was all so very funny but, NO MORE! You know the rules, no one, absolutely NO ONE is to leave the hotel after sunset. This will be a fair competition. :Male #1: Same as last and the year before. I got the scars to prove it! :Baron: Tonight, sleep like geese and tomorrow soar like eagles! (walk out) :(kids looked at each other) ---- :(the kids and their fairies at their hangar laying down) :Poof: Okay, so, we got a Baron to outmatch. What's the plan? :Tommy: Well, first things first: we need to find that ACES flight roster Chad showed us. :Cosmo: (appear with the roster) Way ahead of you. :Wanda: Cosmo, you found it! :Blonda: But how? :Cosmo: Oh, it was a lot easier than expected. :(flashback; Cosmo hides from the guards and disguises himself as the Baron) :Cosmo: (with the Barons's voice; walks up to the guards) Hand me that copy of the flight roster or you're all fired! :(the guards gave the disguised Cosmo the roster and Cosmo walks out) :(end of flashback) :Astronov: Wow, that's so simply smart even I would've thought of that. :Cosmo: (unfolds the roster) And according to this year's roster, we'll be going against two teams: Team Cannibals and Team Pirates. :Wanda: Quite unusual, not to mention our team only got a single plane. :Juandissimo: And our opponents is fifteen members per team, (raises his wand showing numbers) that's treinta to uno odds against us! :Wanda: Well, as much as it pains me to say it... :Blonda: (to Poof) She's going to request that we'll have to cheat. :Wanda: ...we'll have to cheat. :Blonda: Called it! :Wanda: If Team Dimmsdale Elementary wants a fighting chance, we need to pin these two teams against each other. :Cosmo: Ooh, I think I know how. (raises his wand, poofing up a slideshow) First: we sneak inside Team Pirates hotel room and "borrow" one of their pirate hats, make our way to Cannibals' hangar and do a little rearrangements to their plane and plant the pirate hat framing the Pirates for the damage. Next, (check his phone) while Pirates' supply truck is on its way to deliver the teams sword polishers, we're going to have to trade it with the Cannibals' sticks of dynamite, insinuating Team Cannibals. We frame both teams so they'll be targeting each other and not us and the semi-finals tomorrow. (poofs away the slideshow) :(everybody looking surprised with their eyes and mouth wide open) :Amanda: Wow, just... wow. :Tammy: That was brilliant Cosmo! :Cosmo: Once again, my last minute level of knowledge has helped more than myself. (head deflates) Intelligence is but a cruel mistress. :Anne: (as Cosmo blows on his thumb inflating his head to normal) If Cosmo's plan works, then we could have the upper hand. :Mitzie: Then we should get a move on if we want to win and see Jessie's cousin. :C.J.: While you guys do that, D.J. and I will stay here and prep some defenses in our hangar. :D.J.: Yeah, you'll never know when one of the other teams might be looking to do us some harm. :Alice: They have a point. :Jessie: Then let's get a move on! :(the fairies raise their wands, poofing the kids and themselves away) ---- :(D.J. walk out from the other room) :D.J.: Okay, sis, I got the defenses on. :C.J.: You know, thinking back on what I mentioned earlier, I wonder who's going to sabotage us? :D.J.: Who knows, who cares? :(door bangs hard; Charlie open the front doors to the hanger and kick it open) :D.J. and C.J.: Charlie Amber! :D.J.: I take it his team is named "Team Chain Belt". :C.J.: You think? :Charlie: Hello again, Dimmsdale Elementary goers! Didn't think I forgot about our last encounters, did you? I figure you jerks would let me tear apart your bi-plane and we're even! :D.J.: You and what army, potato head?! :Charlie: Army? Hmmm... (snap his fingers and the other karate students arrive) Oh, you mean this army. Come on guys, let's crack some skulls! :(the karate students slowly walk up to D.J. and C.J.) :C.J.: You forget fool, Tommy, Mitzie and I have taken you and your little friends down before... (clap her hands turning of the hangers lights;POW!;KAY-O!;KATOW!;THAT'LL LEAVE A MARK; hands clapped; lights were turned back on and the karate kids were beaten up)... we'll do it again. :Charlie: (crack his knuckles does a forward flip to D.J. and grabs him by the shirt) That was just dumb luck which won't happen twice. :D.J.: Oh, if only we would've installed defenses on our hanger. (snaps his finger and weapons and gadgets pop out from the walls and ceilings) Oh, wait... (smiles) we did. :Charlie: (groans and drop D.J.) Come on guys, let's get out of here! (as the other kids walk away) Don't think this is over, brainiacs. This is just the beginning of a really bad day. (walk out) :(D.J. and C.J. look at each other; D.J. winks and press a button; a giant kicking foot pops up and kick Charlie and his team away; the fly away screaming as they land on a near pond) :C.J.: And stay out! :D.J.: Charlie's going to need a lot more than muscle and karate to intimidate us! :C.J.: Come in guys, we've installed our defenses in our hanger. Hopefully you're getting better luck than us. :Tammy: (on com) What happened? :C.J.: Charlie happened. :All: (on com) Charlie?! :Greg: (on com) What's he doing here? :C.J.: No doubt he's trying to compete like us. But don't worry, we've already taken care of the talking potato and alert the Holland guards to deal with him and his team. :Tommy: (on com) Good. That's one less thing to worry about during the semi-finals. :Anne: (on com) We're on our way back now. We've just finished our plan. :Cosmo: (on com) You mean my plan? :Wanda: (on com) Keep eating your sandwich, sweetie. Wouldn't want your head inflated more than once a day. :(D.J. and C.J. softly chuckle) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation